Frozen Heart
by Furgemancs
Summary: New enemy uprising to hunt down Count Mickey Dragul. Through many action and drama we will meet with the mysterious Huntress and her Mistress's plan will reveal.  This story is dedicated to the awesome Twisted-wind and her Count Dragul comics.
1. Prologue

Frozen Heart

On a dark, rainy night, in a kingdom far away, the Evil Queen sat on her throne, in the empty room. Seemed she was waiting for something or someone, her clawed fingers drummed on the armrest impatient. After a few minutes the door of the main entrance opened and a person walked inside, hood and long coat covered it's body, protecting from the storm. The figure walked to the Queen and knelt down bowing deep.

"Ah, finally you returned" spoke up the Queen "Did you get what I was looking for?"

"Yes, my Queen" answered the figure and from under the coat it handed a small satchel toward her. The claws reached out and snatched the purse away. The Queen hurry opened it and looked inside.

"That's it. Finally got it! How beautiful!" a wide smile appeared on her face. She turned the satchel upside down and something red and wet fell into her hand "The greediest heart on the world. Now it's mine" she let out a wicked chuckle.

"Is there something else you wish for, my Queen or can I leave?" asked the hooded figure respectfully.

"Ah yes. I have a new mission for you" nodded the Queen as she stood up and walked to the great wall behind her throne.

The wall from the bottom to the ceiling was a big shelf filled with many small fine crafted wooden boxes. She reached for one and placed the heart into the nicely carved box, enjoying it's presence for a long moment.

"One new piece to my collection. Here" she tossed a parchment to the person, who caught it in mid air. It pulled off the hood to see better, showing up a light-blue skin, hair and two small ears. It was a female cat, her ivy-yellow eyes run from left to right as she read the description.

"So this is my new target?"

"Yes, this one might be a challenge for you. Compared to the previous victims this has some supernatural power"

"Finally I'll have some fun" a wicked grin crept across the cat's face.

"I count on you, Huntress" said the Queen.

"Don't worry, my Queen. I'll bring you everything you wishes for" the Huntress dropped the parchment onto the floor. Suddenly she pulled out a knife and stabbed it into the picture, where the heart could be. By the force the knife stuck in the wooden floor.

The Queen burst up in an evil laugh. The cat bowed and turned around to leave.

"Your days are numbered and I'll tear your heart out, Count Mickey Dragul"

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 01

Frozen Heart Chapter 01

Cool spring wind blew through the town's streets, bringing fresh, new scent to everyone.

"Achoo!" Oswald the rabbit let out a sneeze and rubbed his arms trembling.

"What's wrong? Just not got a cold mew?" asked Zenox the cat sarcastic. The two demon hunter just finished a job around, and now tried to enjoy the warm sunshine and peace.

"Oh shut up!" frowned the rabbit "It wasn't you the demon threw into a well" for this the cat began to laugh.

"Now that was funny, mew! Hahaha!"

Oswald angrily pushed him with his metal arm and sped up his walk, leaving behind the cat.

"Ouch! Hey... Oh C'mon Ozzie, I just joked mew! Don't be this picky!" Zenox glared after him and sighed "geez..."

The rabbit passed some streets, grumbling under his nose, his fist were clenched tight in the pockets of his trousers.

"That idiot... Like if it was my fault... acho... Who forgot to use the holy water? Not me... Pffff..."

As he fumed Ozzie turned into a darker alley. His steps splashed as he passed some puddles. In his thought he didn't notice something or someone was watching him from the shadows.

"Now I just want to go home and take a hot shower." hummed to himself Ozzie, he finally eased and stretched his arms, when suddenly he heard a noise. Something softly knocked on the cobbles. The rabbit rolled around surprised.

"What was that?" perked his long ears, the dark atmosphere made him nervous. Just to be sure, he raised his metal arm, preparing for everything. Well... not for everything.

Suddenly he felt a presence from behind, but he had no time to act. Something, or someone kicked him hard on the back, Ozzie let out a shout and fell with face down into the mud. In the next moment the mysterious enemy knelt onto his back, pressing down his body and arms with the knees. It harshly yanked back his head by the ears, forcing him yelp painfully. Ice-cold knife touched the skin of his throat.

"Too easy... And you are one of the best demon hunter?" heard a mocking voice.

"W-who the heck are you? Get off me!" struggled the rabbit under the person, but it hold him strong. The other just chuckled and tightened its grasp.

"Feel lucky, bunny. If you would be my victim, then I already slash your throat" softly pressed the knife into the skin, making it bleed a little.

"Nghhhh... What do you want then? Play?" sneered Ozzie through his teeth, felt how his warm blood stream over his bare neck.

"Nah, not this time. I just wanted to demonstrate my power, Oswald VanHellsing" the wicked one cackled, when it saw the rabbit's expression "Yes, I know who you are. I know everything, your family, your friends... your weaknesses" it whispered so close into his ear, sensed it's breath on his skin. By the words Oswald's eyes widened in fear and shock, the reaction made the other's smirk wider.

"Don't dare you harm my family or..." hissed the rabbit. The enemy laughed a little.

"Who care about them? I have only one target right now, a very... special victim... with a fleshy, immortal heart" it directly emphasized every single words, and the trick worked.

"...Mickey..." Oswald let out a stunned moan.

"Oh you know him?" the enemy acted some surprise "Heh, then it will be a pleasure to kill him."

"Y-you're nuts!" said back Ozzie "The Count is much stronger than you! He will stop and defeat you before you can do anything!"

"Maybe, maybe not." answered the other, its cold voice sounded ominous, then hit the rabbit on the head, knocking him out.

Several times later Ozzie finally awakened with a groan. He slowly sat up and rubbed a bump on his head.

"Oww... that bastard..." grimaced by the pain. Suddenly he jumped up as he just realized the situation.

"Mickey! That bastard wants to kill him and his family! I must stop him before something horrible happen!" said and rushed to get as fast to the Castle Dragul as he can.


	3. Chapter 02

Frozen Heart Chapter 02

Grey clouds covered the sky, making the already dark forest more creepy. The snow was fresh and crispy, like really soft blanket or sugar. In the silence something flew across the forest, heading right ahead to the great Dragul Castle.

"Brrrr why we need to go there?" asked an albatross from his tiny passengers "This place just makes me shiver."

"We need to go to the castle Orville. Remember the message" tried to reassure him a white, female mouse.

"Message, message! I just not want to become some wolf snack! Understand it, Miss Bianca" frowned Orville.

"Over there" pointed ahead the third one, a brownish male mouse. Behind some trees they finally noticed the castle. It was so big and so creepy.

"Oookay ladies and gentlemen. Hold on your breakfast, we gonna land there" said Orville and flew much faster, approaching to the wooden entry. Maybe a bit too fast

"Orville, Orville, stooooooop!" shouted up Bernard scared, both of them grabbed on the belts tight. Too fast to be stopped, the albatross crashed into the wooden door with a "splat". Suddenly the door open, with the bird still in the wooden structure

"Someone have knocked?" said one of ghosts of the castle "Oh!" the ghost just realized the poor albatross on the door "Someone of you need something?"

"Eh-heh... another successful landing..." moaned Orville and fell into the snow.

"Idiot chicken!" frowned Bernard as he struggled out from the seat, helping Bianca out.

The door open more and the ghost said "My dear guests.. you need to talk with my lord?"

"Ezra, there's someone at the door?" a familiar voice behind the ghost requested, and the Count Mickey in person appeared in front of the three travelers "who are you?"

"Ah, you must be the Count we heard about" Bianca fixed her hat and fur before the mice went closer "My name is Bianca, this is my partner Bernard, and that albatross is Orville. Forgive us to disturb you at this late hour, but we brought a message."

The count ed at the mice and step back "We'll talk about this in, please come, here's cold" talked gently and let the others inside.

"Thanks, its really chilling outside" grimaced Bernard.

"Oh can you help on Orville please" Bianca asked the ghost, pointing to the dizzy albatross

"Oh sure..." the ghost took the poor bird by his tail and brought him inside, while Mickey, Bianca and Bernard went into the throne room. The count sat on his throne and watched his guests "Tell me everything, what's the message?"

They made a polite bow "Well... we brought some sad news... to Miss Mina..." muttered Bernard.

"Sad news?" Mickey halyard his ears, then Mina appeared, coming out of a curtain behind the dragon statue.

"Mickey, my dear what.. oh who are those guests?"

"Mina..." Mickey spoke on a serious tone "These messengers have some news to tell you..."

"News? What kind of news?" Mina raised a confused brow, turning to their guests.

"Miss Mina..." Bianca walked a bit closer, fidgeted with her scarf nervously "We regret to inform, but several days ago.. your uncle has passed away."

"W-what?" both she and Mickey were shocked "M-my uncle..?"

"Yes... sorry for the loss" said Bernard, holding his hat in hands.

Mina needed to hold on her mate, not to collapse. She buried her head into Mickey's clothes and cried.

"How horrible..." sobbed.

"How great..." Mickey just barely could hide a smile "Eh.. I mean khm.. horrible, really horrible. What happened? Drowned in his money?"

"We not sure about that, only heard rumors." answered Bernard, then lowered his voice a little "But it seems he was murdered..."

"M...murdered?" Mina glanced down at the mouse with red cheek.

"Yes. The police we talked with said, he was found in his study. Someone has cut his throat."

"But Bernard! Don't scare the lady more!" scolded him Bianca with a sour look.

"I'm sorry. But there was something weird..." rubbed his head the other.

"Weird? What do you mean?" asked Mickey.

"They said..." the mouse licked his lips "His heart was missing too."

This stunned the couple. Mina's whole body trembled in shock.

"Dear God... who could be this cruel..?" whispered on weak voice, red tears streamed her face again.

"Mina, my love, please calm down..." Mickey gently hugged the female, trying to reassure her.

"Miss Mina, we're really sorry for what happened with your uncle" Bianca softly touched Mina's clothes. Then her partner came and placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"Better... if we leave." he said.

"Thanks your effort." Mickey nodded with sad expression.

The two mouse managed to leave when suddenly the main door slammed wide open, chilly wind blew in, almost blowing the tiny mice away.

"Who dare to enter without permission?" demanded Mickey, using his cloak to protect himself and Mina from the storming snow and cold. In the doorway they noticed a figure, the hail hacked it's long ears and jacket. It hurry stepped inside and locked the door.

"Oswald?" Mickey asked with a surprise when he recognized the guest.

The rabbit leaned to his knees as he tried to breathe. Snow and ice covered his shoulders and the end of his ears. Seemed he was near to exhaustion.

"O-Ozzie... Hey, everything is okay pal?" Mickey stepped closer to his friend. Ozzie raised his head , glaring at the Count tired and with an expression Mickey barely saw from him: frustration and fear.

"Mick... Finally... There's no time... Hurry take your family and run..." the rabbit talked in hurry, but he run out of oxygen and gasped.

"Hey hey, easy boy. What are you talking about?" Mickey hold his friend to slow down "Why I need to leave the castle?"

"For your own sake...Please listen to your friend!" Oswald grabbed Mickey's shoulders tight "There's someone who wants to kill you!"

"Huh? Kill me? Oh please Ozzie, it's ri..." Mickey made a soft smile, thinking only the exhaustion speaks from the rabbit.

"I not joking!" shouted Oswald angry "There's a person who's hunting you. I heard with my own ears. Mick, you're my friend, so trust me, please..."

The Count stared at him for a moment, hesitating if he's right or not, then sighed and nodded.

"O-kay... if its makes you reassured I..." suddenly a new voice echoed in the throne room, a soft chuckle and claps. Everyone looked around where the sound came from.

"Who's there? Show your face!" asked Mickey, standing in position.

"What a nice performance. I love it so much." from behind a column near the door a person walked out as I clapped its hands. They couldn't see its face, a long coat and hood hid most part of the body. "Sadly... the show is over for you, Count Mickey!"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 03

Frozen Heart Chapter 03.

Meanwhile in the far castle the Evil Queen went into another, smaller room. There was only a throne, a long table and shelves with more boxes. She sat down and near her a curtain moved up, revealing a beautiful mirror on the wall.

"Magic Mirror, hear my order, tell me where the Huntress wander?" she spoke, whereof the mirror rippled, like a lake's surface when someone throw in a pebble.

In the next moment a picture appeared deep inside. It was a large room, where torches gave bare light. She saw five persons, a female mouse in the background with two smaller creature, and a male rabbit and mouse in the foreground, facing with a jacketed stranger.

"What a nice performance! I loved it so much" talked the hooded figure "Sadly... the show is over for you, Count Mickey!"

"Who are you?" Mickey glared at the person angry "And how you know about me?"

"Mick... This is the guy I talked about" whispered Ozzie to his friend.

"I must correct you, bunny boy..." a hand moved and pulled off the hood from the head and body. From under the coat a pair of blue ears, long, bushy tail and a curvy body shoved up "...I'm a girl"

The guys' jaw dropped in surprise. The blue cat stared with ivy, wicked eyes. She wore pilot glasses on the top of her head, a shirt with gray vest, black trousers and brown, knee-high boots. She had a pair of guns strapped to her hip, and two dagger on her thighs.

"Surprised, neh?" chuckled the cat on an evil tone "And... to answer your question... I know everything about you Count..."

The boys snapped out of confusion and turned serious again.

"It's still not the right answer! Who the heck are you and how could you enter my territory?" pointed Mickey, whereof the female giggled again "What you laughing at?" frowned the Count.

"Sorry, but you're so stupid! Asking questions from the one who gonna kill you... but fine. My name is Huntress and I must say thanks to your bunny friend who guided me here"

"I'm not a bun... What?" Ozzie first glared at the Huntress,then at Mickey "I-I didn't know..."

"Of course you not. It was a part of my plan. And it works just great..." her hands moved really fast to her waist.

"Everyone, duck!" shouted Ozzie and pulled down the Count. Guns shot, a bullet made a hole on Mickey's cloak.

"Hey...!" the Count had no time to yell, Huntress immediately attacked, rushing against the duo.

"Darn you!" Oswald answered her shoots with his own guns, but all of them missed, she jumped out of the ways.

"Too slow... bunny boy!" she mocked. In the next moment she slid under the rabbit and punched him on the chin. He groaned and tottered behind.

"Ozzie! You little..." Mickey now became angry. In his hand a black sword materialized "You will regret you entered my home."

"We will see. Bring it on, Count!" grinned the Huntress and the two charged at the same time.

She shot some bullets the mouse easily dodged. He swung his blade, sending a dark wave toward the female. She slid a stop and jumped high at a column, hanging on with one arm. Mickey just waited for this moment. The Huntress felt something appears behind her.

"Now you fell into my trap" said Mickey, floating in mid air. From his back two black wings grew out.

"Hm... indeed it was a nice move... But I thinking three steps ahead!" Mickey opened his mouth wide, showing his razor-like fangs, ready to bite. Huntress reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver cross.

"Try this!" hissed with an evil smirk and pressed the cross into his chest. The Count let out a painful shout as the silver burnt his skin. Ozzie watched the scene from the ground.

"What the..." his eyes widened and quickly placed a hand onto his pocket "That's my cross. But when..." nearby him Mickey crashed into the floor, the Huntress softly landed a few steps further. She stood up and cleared some invisible dust from her shoulder.

"How... how dare you use my weapons on my friend?" the rabbit aimed his mechanical arm and fired.

One projectile scratched the Huntress's arm. She frowned and took out two dagger, attacking back on great speed. Ozzie jumped to the right in time, metal sparkled as the arm was pressed against the knives. The rabbit was in great condition, still he has some difficulties to keep her away.

"That's all the famous VanHellsing can do?" mocked the Huntress.

"Maybe yes... but maybe I was thinking three steps ahead." replied her words Ozzie with a grin "Mickey, now!"

"What?" the female had no time to act. There was a fierce pain and a black blade came out from her chest.

"How you like this?" behind her the Count panted, but with the same victorious smile like Oswald. In the next moment Mickey tossed the cat hard against the wall. She moaned and collapsed down.

"I... Is it over?" Mina slowly peeked out from behind the throne where she and the other two mouse hid. By the battle both Oswald and Mickey became tired a little.

"I think..." panted the Count, when, for their shock, they heard the same chuckle again. They turned that way to see as the Huntress slowly rose up.

"Heh, it hurt dammit..." she said and crunched her neck.

"H-how this can be? I'm sure I stabbed your heart..." Mickey's mouth remained open in stun.

"Oh you little naive..." her grin grew wider. Clenched her hands on the daggers tighter and charged.

"Watch out Mick!" yelled Ozzie and obstructed the Huntress's way, firing rapidly with his guns.

The cat zipped from a column to another, moving out from the missiles' way. When she reached the rabbit she jumped to the side and, landing on her hand, back-kicked Ozzie hard, sending him away. Now the Count came, using all his energy left to summon his blade again. Huntress slashed the daggers, Mickey dodged them with his sword. The two opponent struggled against each other.

"Hmm... better if I use something special against you." said the cat rolling aside and from behind she pulled out another dagger. It has a beautiful, hearth shaped symbol on the face and it shined with cold light. "I have enough of this game! Let's finish it!"

"I wanted to say the same!" hissed Mickey and moved swift. The Huntress did the same, again the weapons hit each other. But, in the next moment the black blade began to sizzle.

"What the...?" the Count let out a groan. Somehow the dagger burnt his essence.

The female smirked and cut through the unstable sword, hurting Mickey seriously. He screamed and fell down, holding his hands trembling on a bleeding wound across his chest.

"Mickey, no!" shouted Ozzie and Mina at the same time. The Huntress walked closer to him.

"Silver." showed the dagger smirking "Hurt, isn't it?" She then heard a voice.

"Bravo, my dear Huntress. You did a great job." spoke the Evil Queen to the mirror.

"Thank you My Queen." she nodded. The others didn't understand who she talking to. They heard nothing. "How should I serve it. Dead or Alive?"

"Alive." answered the Queen "I need a strong servant in my army"

"As you wish" the Huntress went to the struggling Mickey, grabbed, and pulled back his head by the fur. He let out a moan.

"Leave him!" shouted Mina desperately. Bernard and Bianca just barely hold back the female, not run to her mate..

"Nhhhh... Mick..." Ozzie knelt up with difficulties, watched the scene helpless. The cat placed the silver dagger close to his chest. He winced as the metal hurt his skin.

"Feel lucky, Count. It's the biggest honor to be the Queen's servant." she whispered and raised his weapon to strike.

Suddenly they heard another door's open and a voice sounded.

"Mom, dad... what is this noise?" two young mouse, a white female and a black male appeared nearby.

"Oh no..." Mina moaned "Emily! Zuritan! Get out of here!"

Too late, the Huntress noticed them. The children just now realized the situation. The girl yelped scared and hold on her brother's arm.

"Dad! What's happened with you?" asked the boy, his eyes grew wide in stun.

"R...run away..." stammered Mickey.

Then he felt the grasp ease on his head. In the next moment a shadow appeared behind the kids. Emily let out a scream, but it muffled when claws gripped her throat and lifted her off feet. Zuritan was tripped and stomped on his back.

"No! Leave them!" screamed Mina and rushed closer "Please not hurt my children!"

"Hmm, I sense great innocence from these two... I want they heart!" said the Queen wickedly.

The Huntress nodded and raised her knife. Under her boot Zuritan struggled useless. Emily trembled and red tears streamed her cheek.

"P-please... don't hurt me..." she begged. The cat glared back into her eyes. Seemed she hesitating a little.

"What are you waiting for?" asked the Queen "Kill them!"

"My Queen... this is just a kid." sighed Huntress "And I already got what you wished for."

"Since when you questioning my will?" sneered the Queen "I don't say it again: Kill. The. Kids!"

"They not my target... And I'm not a child killer" for the first time her eyes shined up with intellect instead of blood thirst "I gladly murder anyone else you want, but not kids"

"How... dare you..." the Queen raged. She reached a box on the table, opened it and took out a throbbing heart that was covered with chains and pulsated with a blue aura "Know your place, slave!" shouted and clenched her claws around the heart, jammed it really tight.

The Huntress suddenly let out a painful groan. Dropped Emily and grabbed her own chest, doubled up in the suffer. The kids immediately rushed away from her.

"A...aaaaah!" she collapsed to her knees with eyes wide open, then she hit the ground.

Her body twitched and jerked before it stopped to move. The others watched it confused, unsure what just has happening. But after a minute she still not moved Mina ran and hugged her kids tight.

"Oh my darlings! I was so scared..." she sobbed.

Ozzie tottered to Mickey and helped him up "You okay?"

"Y-yeah..." panted the Count holding his wound, then glanced at the cat "But what happened?"

"I have no clue..." shrugged the rabbit.

Slowly they gathered around the Huntress. Oswald carefully rolled her to the back with his boot. Bernard climbed onto the shoulder.

"Hm... maybe she collapsed in exhaustion?" suggested the mouse, then he tripped in the clothes and fell onto her chest. After a moment of blush he yelped and jumped up "Holy cheese. She's dead!"

"Dead? Don't be stupid..." said Ozzie with a frown "But better if we finish her before..."

"Bernard is right" now Bianca spoke, resting her head on the cat's breasts. Then she rushed to her wrist, checking "I not hear her heart. There's no pulse and her body is cold."

"That can't be! She almost killed us a minute ago!" debated Ozzie.

"Maybe my attack finally had an effect on her" suggested Mickey "Nobody can survive it"

"And what should we do now?" asked Mina, still tending her children.

"Throw her to the wolves!" immediately said the young Zuritan as he struggled out from his mother's arms.

"Don't be this silly" sighed the Count.

"Calm down guys!" raised his hand Ozzie "First of all we need some medical treatment, and after we will find out what to do."

The others agreed with the idea, Mickey sent a ghost for a doctor, while another carried away the Huntress's body, that still had some mystery for everyone.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 04

Frozen Heart Chapter 04.

Endless darkness. There was nothing around, just the heavy emptiness, however voices surrounded everywhere.

"Huntsman! Huntsman!"

"What's wrong Molly? Why you crying?"

"I-I killed a bunny, but I didn't want."

"There, there. Don't cry. It's our work to kill animals."

"I know... I hate the Queen! She's so cruel"

"She's just angry, understand it."

"I try... Huntsman... I feel so strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Feel kinda empty here. I don't feel my heart beating... and my hands and cheeks are cold."

"It's normal. You will accustom it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I love you Huntsman..."

The voices and chuckle blurred into one chaotic mess. Then a small light appeared with a new sound, and it slowly grew bigger and louder.

"What a day... and I need to... Let's see..."

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. When her vision cleared, the first thing she saw was a sharp scalpel approaching her chest.

Loud scream echoed through the whole castle. The cat rolled off the table she laid on and jumped behind. Her feet slipped on the floor and collapsed to her knees. The other person crawled back till his back not hit the wall.

"I-i-i-i-it's alive!" shouted on a really tiny voice.

"Wh-where am I? And where are my clothes?" just now realized she was naked, only wore a pants. The Huntress blushed and hid her chest glaring at the other, a tall dog angry.

The door opened and Mickey and Oswald entered in hurry. Both of them were bandaged.

"What's wrong Goofy?" the Count asked, but his voice was cut when he realized the cat.

"What the..." Ozzie also startled.

"Count!" Goofy quickly ran to the others and hid behind them "I...I dunno what happened! I just wanted to start the autopsy, but suddenly... she awakened."

The Huntress hissed and bared her fangs.

"Grrr... we have something to finish, Count." growled the female and charged. Suddenly two armor soldier appeared and pinned her down. "Hey! Nghhh... release me you tin cans!" shouted as she struggled against the guards.

"What should we do Mick?" leaned to his friend Ozzie "I didn't expect she still alive."

"Me neither..." answered the Count.

"What the heck is her then? A demon?" suggested Goofy.

"We will find out later. Guards! Take her into the prison." ordered Mickey, whereof the armors rose up, holding the restless Huntress tight.

They left he room, followed by the Count and Oswald. Passed some passageway and went down on a long stair, arriving to the prison level. The guards stepped to one cell, opened it's door and tossed in the female hard, slamming the door behind her. The Huntress knelt up and stared at her captors with rage.

"Damn you all!" sneered "Once I get out of here I kill you and your bunny friend!"

"I won't give you that chance." answered the Count with a cold, ominous tone,then turned to leave.

"At least give my clothes back!" shouted after him the female, but they already left. A minute later a ghost phased through the ceiling of her prison and dropped her clothes down.

Upstairs the two adults headed back to the throne room, when they met up with the kid Zuritan.

"Dad, everything is okay?" he asked "I heard that mad female just cam back from death and tried to attack you."

"Yes, its true Zuritan, but please leave your questions later..." sighed Mickey, rubbing his head "We need to find a solution what to do with her..."

"O-kay... And where you brought her?"

"To the prison level. Hey..." grabbed the kid's hand "Don't do anything stupid, right? That female is dangerous. Sta away from her."

"Fine dad..." rolled his eyes Zuritan. Mickey let him go and ruffled his head.

"Now go back to your mom"

"Okay dad." the kid waited till the others not vanished behind a corner and went to the other way.

Back in her cell the Huntress grumbled to herself as she sat in a corner and pulled on her trousers.

"What a shame... I never was in a stupid situation like this..." she then felt someone is watching her. Raised her head and noticed Zuritan standing near the cell, glaring at the cat with a serious, almost dreadful look, that was somehow funny to a young kid.

"Tsss great..." Huntress frowned and turned back to her trousers' buttoning.

"Don't look away!" demanded Zuritan, his red eyes sparkled.

"Oh... shut up kid!" she now took on the boots.

"I'm not a kid! Do you even know who you talking with?"

"Yeah... a really annoying brat that ruined my job."

"Grrrr how dare you...?"

"What the heck you want?" barked angry the Huntress, hissing at Zuritan.

"Revenge for everything you had done! Hurting my father and sister, also you humiliated me!"

"Revenge? Don't make me laugh!" chuckled the cat "And what are you staring at? Never see a female before?"

"I'm absolutely serious! And don't change the theme!" stomped with his foot the mouse, indeed his cheek turned a bit red.

"Yeah, yeah... chill down brat." Huntress managed to take on her shirt when Zuritan smelt something salty, yet sweet and toothsome.

"You... bleeding?" asked with a little gulp.

Huh? Oh great..." on her right arm was a smaller wound that bled a little "Maybe I got it when those stupid tin cans grabbed me..." she sighed and licked the wound.

Zuritan watched her, while inside his instincts slowly awakened. He clenched his fist to held back his growing hunger. The Huntress noticed it and her eyes shined up.

"Oh what's wrong? Little baby just not hungry?" mocked and smeared some blood onto her fingers "Maybe you want to taste it?" reached out her hand with the same wicked grin.

"S-shut up. Or I kill you and suck out your blood." Zuritan's voice stammered.

"Yeah... of course! I bet you never hunt food before. Always mommy and daddy brought you the 'meal'."

"I'm strong enough to hunt on my own!" stated the boy.

"Then show it! Come and kill me! See? I offer it for you." teasingly lowered the shirt and put some hair away, showing up her bare neck.

The position was too provocative, maybe a bit erotic for an adult. However her trick worked. Zuritan struggled even more with himself, gasped heavily as his fangs grew bigger. He made a step closer, when a voice dragged him back to reality.

"Zuritan Dragul! What are you doing here?" it was his mother, Mina, who entered.

"M...mom?" the kid blinked a bit confused. Mina immediately jumped and pulled the boy away.

"What on Earth are you doing here? Your father didn't tell you to stay away from the prison?"

"I... I..." Zuritan glanced down ashamed. Mina huffed then stared at the Huntress angry.

"You wicked female! How dare you use that virgin blood on a kid?" sneered.

"Heh... but it worth it." smirked back the cat "What a little demon you raise..."

"Shut your mouth, you monster" growled Mina and trotted away, taking Zuritan with her.

"Tssss... spoilsport..." sighed the Huntress with a bit more serious face and licked the blood off her fingers.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 05

Frozen Heart Chapter 05.

After the incident Zuritan got a big scold from his father.

"Are you nuts, son?" shouted Mickey "What you were thinking, just go there and kill? Two adults weren't enough to defeat that monster!"

"But... but she humiliated me and..." answered Zuritan, his voice was weak and full with shame.

"Don't be this proud and stupid. That was your luck your mother just went there or you would be already dead. Do you really want it?"

"N-no dad..." hunched his shoulders Zuritan.

"Now go back to your room and stay there while you not put aside that bloodthirsty pride of yours." the kid bit his bottom lips, his shoulders has shaken.

"How you can just understand it?" shouted and rushed away.

"You were a bit too harsh to Zuritan. Don't you think?" asked Mina. Mickey let out a sigh.

"I know, but what should I do? The Dragul Blood came out on him much stronger than any of his ancestors had. We need to teach him how to use his powers wise."

Mina nodded and touched his hand "I'm sure you will do your best."

Later someone knocked on the young vampire's door. Zuritan sulked on his bed and cursed everyone to everything.

"Leave me!" he shouted out, then the door opened and Emily peeked in.

"Brother..." she started.

"What?" frowned Zuritan, cutting her word.

"Can you help me?"

"No!"

"Please... I... I want to bring some food for the prisoner... But I'm scared..."

"You nuts! That female almost killed you! Then why you make her dinner?"

"B-because... because she must be hungry..." fidgeted Emily shyly.

"Tss... if you forgot, I'm grounded for eternity..."

"It takes just a few minute. Please Zuritan..." the girl almost begged with big bambi eyes.

The boy rolled his eyes, then frowned and jumped off the bed.

"But if they catch me again, that will be your fault. Understood?"

"Understood. Now let's go." Emily hold his hand and gently dragged along. Outside she picked up a small bowl with bread, meat and water and the kids sneaked to the prison level.

"By the way... why you act this nice to that monster?" whispered Zuritan grumbling.

"I don't think she's a monster." answered Emily "For a moment I sensed kindness and confusion from her. And... if she's a monster like you say, then we would be already dead."

"I hate when you talk like an adult." said Zuritan with a grimace.

"Hehe sorry." smiled awkwardly the female. As they walked downstairs the kids heard voices from the cell the Huntress was locked in.

"What' is it?" Emily changed a look with Zuritan and hurried there. In her cell the female sat in the same corner, her eyes were closed, sleeping. But her whole body trembled and muttered.

"No... no it's not the end. Run, I'll be fine... No, please don't say this. I can't... I don't want to kill you... Huntsman... HUNTSMAN!" she screamed up and awakened.

Her body was covered in sweat, gasped heavy, her eyes were wide and tears streamed along her face. Huntress glared at her hands, then buried her head into her palm. The two mouse watched it startled. When she felt someone staring at her, Huntress raised her head and her eyes met with Emily's and Zuritan's. The pain and agony turned into rage and hatred.

"E...everything is okay?" stammered Emily, holding on her brother with one arm.

"You... little vermins!" yelled Huntress and jumped to the cell, hitting the grid with her fist and claws "Get lost or I kill you!" her roar scared Emily and made her tremble. The cat's growl turned into a moan, Holding a hand on her chest tottered back to the corner and sat.

"Pff this wasn't scary at all..." frowned Zuritan a little "And stop the crying Emily!"

"S-sorry..." sniffed the girl.

"You're too sissy..." he rolled his eyes.

"Of course. I'm a girl after all!" she said back.

"Will you just shut up and leave me finally?" shouted again the cat.

"Come Emily, leave this stupid mortal." nudged his sister Zuritan.

"Just one more moment..." the girl slowly went closer to the cell and put down the tray outside the cat still could reach. "Here, I brought some food..."

"I don't need any!" barked the Huntress.

"But you must be hungry..."

"Just get lost!"

Emily flattened her ears sadly and left. Zuritan watched the cat for one more moment then followed his sister.

Meanwhile in the throne room Mickey and Oswald conferred what to do with their captive.

"I'm still on the same opinion, Mick." spoke the rabbit "That female is dangerous. We must kill her before she does it!"

"I understand it, Ozzie. I'm anxious about my family too. But... maybe we can get some information about her mission"

"Or more things."

"That's right. Then we discussed this. Tomorrow we will interrogate. Be my guest, Ozzie."

"Gladly. A bed would be nice now." Ozzie yawned, so they went to take some rest.

Hours passed, it was a great silent in the castle. Down in her cell the Huntress couldn't fell asleep. She not even touched the bowl Emily got her. She sighed and rubbed her ears annoyed.

"Stop hiding. I know you there." said. From behind an ugly armor a small figure stepped out. It was Zuritan.

"How did you know?" narrowed his eyes the boy.

"You're loud like a wild boar herd."

"Hey, I'm not a pig!" frowned Zuritan.

"How annoying you brats are..." Huntress glanced at him with one eye "What you not understand from leaving me alone?"

"I found you annoying too, and I hate you. I would gladly kill you. But..." said Zuritan "...I not understand something."

"Hmpff..."

"You were dead. Everyone said. But you still here. How? You really a demon?"

"Me? Demon? Hahaha this is funny!" laughed the cat, but it was bittersweet "No, I'm not a demon. I'm a heartless."

"Heartless?" somehow Zuritan's stubborn slowly changed into curiosity. The Huntress sighed.

"It seems I can't kick you out..." through her hair tired "What you want?"

"What a heartless is?" repeated the kid, crawling a bit closer suspiciously.

"As the title says, I not have a heart. That's why my body is cold and not hear throbbing from the inside."

"I thought nobody can live without a heart." raised a brow Zuritan.

"It's complicated... now know what you wanted. Leave me..." she faced against the wall an curled up. The young vampire stared at her back for a minute before he asked.

"Who's that Huntsman?" by the question her shoulders twitched.

"From where..."

"You shouted in your dream. It was so pathetic..." Zuritan turned back to his annoying personality.

"Tss its nothing... Now get lost..."

"And I thought you're a cruel demon..." huffed the kid and slowly left. Huntress sighed sadly.

"If they just knew it... what happened..." muttered and fell into another restless dream.


	7. Chapter 06

Frozen Heart Chapter 06.

It was the darkness again. Soft, yet heavy at the same time, also sticky like a swamp. She heard the voices even more loud and clear.

"Where am I?" her voice lost in the empty space.

In the next moment light appeared under her feet that grew rapidly. Huntress felt her body falling into the hole and the light blind her. When she opened her eyes again she stood in a garden, above her a castle's towers grew high. It was summer, the trees already bloom their flowers and now the sunshine shimmered on the green leaves. She heard a soft thump. Turned to the left and her eyes widened.

Long, feathered arrow vibrated in the middle of a target. Further an elder fox stood with a bow in the hand. His red fur now turned grayish and hoary, one of his ear was torned, ugly scar blinded the left eye. He wore a small hat and leather armor with shirt and trousers. The fox sighed annoyed and rubbed his torn ear.

"Missed again. Geez I'm not that young I used to be."

"Huntsman!" heard a voice and small feet were pattering on the grass.

"Molly, what are you doing here? Class is over?" Huntsman turned around to meet a small, female cat. She was around seven, only reached up his waist. She wore light, baggy shirt and short, her eyes shined enthusiastically.

"Well yes... I just rushed to be with you again." she answered then peeked at the target "Practicing again?"

"Yeah, but its getting worse..." frowned the fox.

"Why? The arrow is in the middle."

"Not exactly! I missed the middle with a few centimeter." he sighed and sat onto a stone bench. Molly sat next to him.

"Please don't be sad. You still the best archer I ever see."

"Thank you Molly. And how do you feel?" Huntsman patted the girl's head.

"I'm just fine. See? It already not hurt" unbuttoned her shirt a little and touched a long, fresh scar on her chest "I not feel any difference."

"It's good to hear. Come here you little bastard!" grinned the fox, grabbing and licking Molly. The girl screamed and laughed with joy, it was an unfamiliar sound between the castle's walls. The cat hugged the elder's neck and nuzzled.

"I love you Huntsman" she whispered purring.

"I love you too, Molly." he said and embraced the little girl.

The scene blurred and twisted in front of Huntress's eyes into another memory. It was winter now, everything was covered with pure snow. Huntsman stood in the middle of the garden, watching the bald apple trees. His ears moved when he heard footsteps from behind.

"You sound concerned, Molly." the fox turned around to see a trembling female just a few steps away from him. She was around 11 years old, her eyes were red and hold a silver dagger in her hand. Huntsman sighed a little "I see... So she sent you."

"S...she ordered me to..." stammered the cat.

"I know. Then... seems this is the end for me." answered Huntsman calm.

"No... it's not the end... you can escape."

"I won't. If you not do what the Queen ordered, then you'll be in trouble."

"I'll be fine..." her voice choke. The fox knew she's struggling. Made a kind sigh and went closer to the teen, placing a hand onto her trembling one.

"Let's finish it together, shall we?"

"N-no... I don't want..."

"Molly. My time is over. The Queen wants to get rid off this old flea bag, and I can understand her decision. I'm just a burden to the castle..."

"Please don't say this! I can't... I don't want to kill you" Molly bit her bottom lips.

"Shhh... it's okay." touched her cheek kindly "I was ready for it in a while. I'm not afraid of death."

"But I do! I not want to lose you!" shouted the female sad.

"You will never lose me." the fox embraced her "I will always be with you..."

There was a pull and a weak moan. Molly's eyes widened in shock, felt something warm flew down her hand. Huntsman smiled at her while the strength slowly left his body.

"No... NO!" the female caught him not to fall. She knelt down and rested his head on her lap. The fox panted heavily, holding a hand on the knife stabbed into his chest. The snow around colored in red.

"D...don't be sad..." he stammered feeble "You d...did nothing wrong..."

"But..." Molly couldn't hold back the tears anymore "You're my only friend. I don't want you leave!"

"Molly... Please understand it... and let me go. My... life ends here... but you must live... and... maybe one day... you will find... your happiness..."

"Huntsman..." the cat hold his hand.

"Molly... I... l-love you... like if you w-were my own daughter..." the female startled, but then she leaned closer and nuzzled his cheek, softly purring.

"And I'll love you as my own father, forever."

"Mo...lly..." Huntsman smiled, his grasp on her hand eased, as he closed his eyes. Molly felt his heart beating weaker and weaker, and, with a last breath it stopped.

"Huntsman... HUNTSMAN!" Molly's scream echoed and the memory shattered like a mirror.

In the present the Huntress awakened with a shout. When she realized the place she groaned and hit the ground. Tears covered her cheek.

"Why..." sobbed "Why you left me... Huntsman..."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 07

Frozen Heart Chapter 07.

Next day slowly arrived, and steps sounded in the passageway as Mickey and Oswald walked to the prison quarter.

"You think we can get any information from her?" asked Ozzie unsure.

"We need to try." answered the Count with a sigh.

As they entered, they saw the Huntress sitting in her cell, her eyes were dark like who hadn't sleep much. Also they noticed a small bowl with food near the door.

"I not remember if I asked a servant to give her food." noted Mickey.

"Those brats brought it." told him the female.

"What?" the Count shouted up.

"Nghhh... shut up please, I had a horrible night..." groaned the Huntress holding her head. Mickey shot an angry look at her.

"Mick. Remember why we came here." touched his shoulder Ozzie.

"Eh... you're right. Listen female! We will ask questions and you will answer them, understood?" Mickey stepped closer to the cell. She only grimaced and stared away.

"First tell us your name." started Oswald.

"It's Huntress..." spat out the cat.

"Your real name! Everyone has a name. What is your?"

"Pfff... you're not only stupid, but also deaf. My name is Huntress."

"Who's the stupid?" Ozzie rapped out. The Count hold him back with an arm.

"Better if we change question. Who sent you and what is the reason you tried to kill me?" now the Count asked, giving Ozzie time to calm down.

"Your kids are strange, ya know?" Huntress didn't care about him, she stood up, thinking loud "The girl is too innocent, forgiver. She even brought me food. But the boy..." a strange grin appeared on her cheek.

"I'm not here to hear about my children. Answer me!" demanded Mickey, however the female continued.

"... he's totally different than his sister. Arrogant, bloodthirsty. They like the day and the night. I was thinking..." extended her claws and watched them.

"Don't change the theme!" the Count turned a bit angry how she talked about his kids.

"... they would be the perfect pieces in my Queen's collection. Now I mind I didn't kill them the first..." her voice chocked.

Around her neck black ropes appeared and slammed her against the wall. She groaned as she struggled against the ebony magic. Outside Mickey's eyes glowed with rage, his fangs were visible and deadly aura surrounded him.

"Don't dare you talk about my children this way!" roared the Count. Ozzie was shocked by his reaction, never see his friend this furious.

"Mick, Mick stop it! You will kill her!" he shouted and harshly pulled the mouse away.

The magic broke, the ropes vanished and the Huntress fell onto the ground rattling and gasping for air. When she finally got breath she weakly chuckled.

"So...*cough* this is the... real power of... *cough* Dragul. No... wonder my Queen *cough* wants you..."

"I warn you! If I see you near my children again, I kill you!" sneered Mickey through his teeth.

"Then first... tell them to... leave me alone..." said back the Huntress panting "Or... they will be in trouble..."

Ozzie immediately grabbed his friend, when he almost lost his mind again.

"Calm down, Mickey. She just teasing. It's not worth if you use your power." he said, holding firmly the Count's arms. Mickey hissed, then shook off Ozzie and trotted away.

"Hope you happy." frowned the rabbit to the girl.

"So pathetic, but funny." she grinned devilish.

"You sick" grimaced Ozzie and left.

"Maybe... maybe not..." the smile vanished from her face and sighed.

An hour later she heard steps again and the two kids peeked in.

"Oh not you two again..." groaned Huntress when she noticed them "Maybe 'daddy' didn't inform you well?" asked on a mocking voice.

"Hm... maybe he told something he will punish if we get close to you again..." rubbed his ear Zuritan bored.

"But dad is sleeping now. So there's no danger." smiled Emily, holding a small basket "Oh you didn't eat anything. You will be sick and weak if you starving."

"I not have an appetite. Now get lost bef..." her voice was cut by a sudden growl. She immediately turned red. Zuritan didn't hide a chuckle.

"Your tummy say something else." giggled Emily and placed the basket near the grid then hurried back to her brother.

The cat frowned, then slowly walked closer to the grid, reached out and picked up a small bread. She sat back to her place and took a big bite from the bread.

"What is your name?" asked the white mouse curiously, taking courage by her previous success.

"Tss.. your 'daddy' sent you to question me or what?" she mumbled with full mouth.

"No, he didn't. My name is Emily, and this is my brother Zuritan. And you?"

The cat stared at them for a long minute, then sighed, giving up the resistance.

"...Molly..." both Emily and Zuritan startled by the answer.

"Molly? It's a really beautiful name!" cheered the young girl.

"Now you know it. Bye!" turned back to her annoying personality.

"Oh... I thought you'd like to talk..." lowered her head Emily.

"I'm not that kind of female who likes chit-chatting and having tea parties. For me the killing is the only, the fight" Molly scratched her claws on the wall.

"Ew... killing is not a good thing" grimaced the girl.

"Sound funny from a vampire's mouth."

"I'm not a killer!" frowned Emily "I go to sleep..." said and left.

"I am a killer." now Zuritan said and stepped closer, sitting onto the ground.

"Don't be silly. How you know anything about it if you never hunt on your own?" rolled her eyes Huntress.

"I do! If my parents not keep an eye on me when I'm eating, I would kill my every victim they have brought me. I can't help, but I enjoy when I suck every drop out of them." grinned a little, showing his tiny fangs.

"You really a demon in a child's body." noted Molly. Zuritan sighed and stared at the ground.

"It's just my personality. I can't help... but my parents not understand me."

The cat watched him, for the first time she felt similarities between her and the kid. As she was in her thoughts she felt a tiny pain in her chest, like something snapped and her heart became less heavy.

"I know the feeling." answered finally. Zuritan glanced upon her confused "Ya know... I was only eleven, when I first killed a human being, before it I only hunted small animals."

"Who was your victim?" asked the boy, crawling even closer to the cell. Molly's mouth twitched a little.

"It was my father."

"Y-your father?" gulped Zuritan. The female nodded sadly, whereof the kid shook his head "I would never hurt a family member."

"But if you have no other choice? If they kill you if you not do it?"

"Then I'd rip their throat!" stated the mouse, it made Molly laugh.

"Oh you stupid little brat..."

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" barked back Zuritan.

"Yeah,yeah..." the cat sighed and rubbed her ears "I not want to talk about sad memories. What to hear about my missions? Some of them were really cruel."

"Really?" Zuritan's eyes shined up "Sure I want!"

"Fine then." nodded Molly and told him many stories about her head hunter life.


	9. Chapter 08

Frozen Heart Chapter 08.

Another morning came, indeed the sun, as usually was hidden by the gray clouds. While the parents slept in their room, Zuritan sneaked through the corridors as quiet as he could. He was amazed by the stories the Huntress, Molly told him and he was hungry for more.

The kid glanced from left to right, listening carefully if there's anyone around, then continued his way to the prisons. Tip-toed downstairs and peeked around again before he stepped into the quarter.

"Molly." whispered as he hurried to the cell.

There he found the female laying on the ground, showing the back to him.

"Molly wake up!"

The Huntress didn't respond the call. Zuritan frowned and barked louder on his mocking voice.

"Wake up, you stupid mortal!"

She not even twitched. The boy became a little nervous. Raised a brow and walked closer to the cell.

"Molly? You okay?"

When he still not got any answer or move from the female, Zuritan scared a little. He rushed to the opposite wall, grabbing the keys those just hung there and with trembling hands opened the cell's door.

"Molly! Molly, hey!" the boy knelt next to the body and shook her shoulder. She didn't react. "Hey, don't dare you die!"

Zuritan sniffed a little, lowering his head sad. In the next moment a grin appeared on her cheek. Suddenly something grabbed Zuritan's arm and pulled him down.

"Yay!" he yelped and found himself in a hug.

"Got ya!" chuckled Molly sitting, holding the boy in her arms.

"You... you fooled me!" the mouse said a bit angry.

"Just a little." she smirked "Beware, I bite."

Eh... what?" Zuritan startled.

In the next moment Molly bit him on the neck, sucking the thin skin. The boy moaned and turned red.

"S-stop it you... i-idio... nhhh." he tried to wiggle out from her arms. The cat touched and stopped it.

"A...a-are you nuts?" barked Zuritan feeling awkward, holding a hand on his neck "You bit me!"

"Now you know what your victims feel when you suck them. Just maybe more painful. Eh chill down kid, it's not visible." Molly nuzzled him and purred a little into his ear.

"W-what's gotten into you?" muttered Zuritan confused.

"Nothing... just glad to see you..." she answered, burying her head into his fur.

"O-kay... but please let me go. It's embarrassing me." Zuritan said, Molly blushed and released the kid. She then stretched and stood up.

"Maybe I was mushy?" asked the female as she dusted her bottom.

"A little..."

"No worry, kid, I won't do it again." said Molly as he slowly walked to the open door. The kid yelped.

"Where are you going? You can't leave the cell!"

"I gonna leave."

"Leave?" stunned Zuritan "But why?"

"I'm just a trouble here. And no matter how ling your father keep me here, I won't tell him anything."

"But you not want to attack him again, do you?" asked the kid suspiciously.

"I won't."

"You promise?" Zuritan raised his little finger. Molly sighed and folded his finger with her.

"I promise. Now I would need my weapons. Do you know where they keep them?"

"That room." pointed Zuritan "But I warn you, just one wrong move and I kill you."

"Understood." chuckled the female and went to the end of the corridor, opening another door.

Inside she found her guns and daggers, quickly attached them to her hips and thighs.

"Now I feel much better. And... where's the exit?" looked around.

"I can help, but we need to be really quiet." said Zuritan.

"Sweety, I'm a hunter! I know how to stalk" she touched his hand gently "Lead the way."

The young one nodded and walked ahead. They left the prison level and went through some passageways quietly. There was no sound in the castle, they had a really easy trip.

"We're almost there..." whispered Zuritan but sounded a bit sad "Really you need to go?"

"I'm sorry but I have no other choice..." sighed Molly, when abruptly a ghost came out from the wall near the duo.

They froze and wished the spirit don't notice them. Unfortunately the ghost yawned and turned around, facing against Molly and Zuritan. There was a moment of silence, then the ghost let out a really loud scream and flew through the ceiling.

"Better if we go." groaned the cat, picking up Zuritan under her arm and began to run.

She rushed along more corridors, but her path was always obstructed by other ghosts and moving armors she just barely avoided. In the end she was cornered in a dead end. Molly panted and her eyes moved around frantically, searching for any other way to escape. There was only a window, but outside she saw only a gap down below with river on the bottom.

"Oh crap..." she yelped and stepped away.

And, to make the situation worse, Mickey and the others arrived. Molly hissed and in the next moment she pulled Zuritan in front of her, holding him tight by the chest and forehead.

"H-hey! What are you..." moaned the kid surprised.

"Stay back!" shouted the Huntress, using Zuritan as a shield "Stay back or I kill the boy!"

"Release him!" claimed Mickey upset.

"How the heck she could escape from the prison...?" frowned Ozzie aiming guns at the cat.

"Does it really matter? She got my son!" barked the Count.

Molly growled furiously, her fur quivered on the tail. For a moment she glanced at the window and back.

"Please, give back Zuritan." said now Mina.

"Then don't approach, or I rip his throat." the cat pressed her claws to the boy's neck.

Zuritan gulped and stared at her scared. Molly made a step behind.

"Sorry..." the young mouse heard a soft whisper, then the female hit him on the head, knocking him out. Molly tossed the boy ahead while she turned around and began to run.

"Get her!" roared Mickey, Mina caught Zuritan before he hit the floor.

"Hey, wait!" Oswald yelled, too late.

Molly jumped through the window with a loud crash. Mickey hurried there and glared down. He saw a small dot, before it vanished in the river.

"Damnit!" hit the rock wall. Ozzie peeked out next to him and whistled.

"Woah... she mustn't survive this fall. Nobody can."

Meanwhile Zuritan awakened in his mother's arms.

"Nh... my head..." he groaned, then his eyes snapped wide open "Molly? Where is she?"

"Molly? What are you talking about dear?" raised a brow Mina "Who is Molly?"

"Her name is Molly!"

"Huh? She talked with you? We couldn't even get a single word out of her!" noted Ozzie "But I think its just 'was' her name."

"What do you mean?" for answering the rabbit pointed at the broken window "No... Stop this stupidity!"

"This is not stupidity, son! She jumped out. Now she's probably drowned in the river." told him Mickey.

"No... no, this can't be!" shouted Zuritan, clenching his tiny fists stubbornly. His reaction startled the parents.

"My dear, she was just a killer. She deserved it." tried to calm him Mina, but the boy pulled away his hand.

"You not even knew her!"

"Neither you did!" stated Mickey "That female was just another threat to our family."

"It's not true! She's not what you think she is."

"She was a monster!"

"Just like me!" tears appeared in Zuritan's eyes "At least she understood my feeling."

His mother kindly placed a hand onto his shoulder, but the boy moved out from the touch and ran away.

"What's just gotten into that kid?" raised a confused brow Mickey, then he felt a soft tug on his cloak. It was Bernard and Bianca.

"My lord, if you want, we can look after if that cat is dead or alive." said Bianca.

"That's right." agreed Bernard "We just need something we can fly with, Maybe a bird or two would be fine."

The Count glanced at them thinking for a short while. Several minutes later two raven left the castle and followed the river's way.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 09

Frozen Heart Chapter 09.

Several days passed since the Huntress vanished for everyone's great relief. Well... almost everyone's relief.

Since that day Zuritan didn't come out from his room and locked the door from inside. The others tried to call him out, but the boy stubbornly refused any kind of gesture.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to see you anymore!" once he shouted out furiously.

Mickey almost lost his temper and broke in to teach him some respect, but a hand hold him back. It was Mina, shaking her head slowly.

"It just make things worse." she said then called a ghost to take a look inside.

It nodded and vanished in the wall. The spirit's head reappeared on the other side and took a look around. Zuritan sat on his bed hugging his knees, his cheeks were messy by the red tears. He sniffed and seemed so sad.

"So Ezra, what did you see?" asked Mina after the ghost returned.

"Oh, my lady... If I would have a heart then it must be broken." lowered her head the spirit "I never see the young Prince like this."

"I'm wondering why..." rubbed his head Mickey confused. Someone tugged his hand and he noticed Emily looking upon him concerned.

"What's it Emily?" he asked. The girl fidgeted nervously.

"Daddy, there's something... we didn't tell... I... we talked with Molly..." she muttered shyly "I know you forbid us, but I just brought her dinner, and Zuritan accompanied me, because I was scared. But we realized she's not that evil as we thought and we tried to befriend her, and she and Zuritan talked a lot about things, and..." Mickey needed to touch her shoulder to stop her rapid speak.

"Slow down, my angel." he said.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I just wanted to help." pouted the young girl. The Count sighed and patted her head.

"It's okay, I'm not angry at you." Emily blinked upon him, then hugged.

In the next moment they heard wings flapping and two ravens landed nearby. From their back Bernard and Bianca hopped down.

"Ah, finally you returned. Did you find something?" turned to them Mickey.

"Yes, my lord." nodded Bianca a bit tired "She's alive... at the moment."

"What do you mean?" the Count picked up the mice "Tell us everything."

"Just... give us a minute... to breath." panted Bernard on his palms.

Mickey nodded and he and the others went to the throne room. Emily slowly left to the other way with the ghost. Inside the great hall the Count sat onto his throne and allowed the mice to talk.

"We flew down the river as you ordered," started Bernard "when..."

The river rumbled down below, as the two mouse followed it's way. They've searched after the Huntress for a few hours, but they didn't find any sign about her.

"It's useless Bianca!" shouted through the rumble Bernard "Better if we go back to the castle."

"Just a bit more... Bernard look!" pointed down Bianca.

They saw footprint in the snow as someone crawled out from the raging water. The prints, after a while rest headed into the forest. The mice followed the track, flying between the ancient trees.

Evening had come when they finally found the owner of the footprints. Small fire illuminated the nearest pine trees, giving them a warm, welcoming aura. Right next to the fireplace Molly sat, rubbing her arms as she tried to warm up and watched as a small squirrel fry above the flames. Bernard and Bianca landed on a branch further, but they had a nice view at the camp.

"Brrr... I'm cold..." trembled the male after a while.

"Me too... but you not want to be busted, right?" whispered his partner shivering. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Better if you come here! The nights are chilling in the wild."

They let out a yelp, then noticed Molly glaring at them, leaning her back against a tree.

"H...how...?" started Bernard.

"You're too loud." sighed the cat and gestured "Settle down next to the fireplace." said and went back to the camp.

The mice changed a confused look. The cat was already eating the squirrel, when they landed on the opposite site of the fire.

"Oh much better." sighed Bernard as he warmed his tiny hands.

"Hungry?" Molly offered her meal.

"Eh no thanks..." they grimaced a little.

"You not attack us?" asked Bianca on little voice, staring at the cat.

"Why should I do? The hunters' first law don't kill if it's not necessary or it's not ordered. So chill down, I'm not eating mice."

"Fine then..." there was a short silence before the mice asked "How did you survived the fall? There's no mortal that can stay alive after a jump like that."

"I'm a heartless, a creature without heart." explained Molly "My body is strengthen by magic and it's hard to kill me. I die only when my heart is destroyed."

The others stared at her surprised.

"So that's why..."

"Yes... Now better if you go back. I bet they want to know is I'm dead or not." Molly curled up next to the fire. Bernard and Bianca hesitated.

"If you not mind..." said then the female "We'd like to accompany you."

"... as you wish." sighed the cat after a moment thinking "... eh come here or you will get a cold." lifted up her bushy tail, so the mice could crawl closer to her body, warming each other and they fell asleep.

The group traveled for a day, heading to the south-eastern side of the country. The view was the same wherever they went, dark clouds, snow, creepy looking forests. But when they slowly reached the Queen's territory, the forests were gone, everything was dead and empty. Right ahead a dark, ominous castle grew out from the landscape, it's many towers were like deadly thorns. On the bridge strange figures stood, creatures flew in the sky around the castle.

"What a horrible place..." moaned Bianca scared.

"Better if you two not come any closer. They will sense your presence." Molly pointed at the floating demons with her head.

"You will be fine, right?" asked Bernard.

"Yeah..." the cat made a few step ahead, then stopped "If you go back to the Cont, please do me something."

"And what it would be?"

Molly glanced back with a tiny smile.

"Please reassure the boy I'm fine." said and continued her way toward the deadly castle.

The two mouse looked after her concerned, but staid as she told them. As Molly approached to the bridge, she noticed a smaller group arriving from the other side. They were a bunch of zombies led by a muscled human, who wore the hunters' uniform.

"I didn't expect a heartwarming welcome..." spoke Molly on her serious voice "... especially from you, Gaston."

"Well, well, the great Molly Mountain has returned." greeted her Gaston mocking "How was your hunt? Oh let me guess... you failed!"

"Oh what a genius you are!" frowned the cat.

"I know I am!" smirked the human "But the bigger news is that you made the Queen disappointed."

"Yeah, yeah, but I have a reason why." Molly passed Gaston, when suddenly she was kicked on the back from behind. She yelped and fell down, the zombie warriors laughed.

"The Queen not like the weak servants around. She asked me to take care about you. Finally, how much I waited for this!" an evil grin crept across his face and kicked her again "You will beg for your death, bitch. Take her!" ordered Gaston whereof two soldier grabbed Molly rough and dragged her into the castle, while the man laughing followed them.

Bernard and Bianca watched the scene with shock.

"This is horrible. We must inform the Count about it." muttered the female.

"I agree with you Bianca. Let's go hurry!" said her partner and they flew away.

"... now we're here." finished the story Bianca back in the Dragul castle.

Mickey and the others listened the mice carefully. There was a big silent before the Count sighed.

"...she deserve it..."

"Mickey?" glanced upon him Mina.

"I mean it, dear. That female was a treatment."

"But my lord, she's not that evil like you think." tried to speak Bernard "She just did what the Queen ordered."

"She almost killed my family!" bellowed the Count.

"But she didn't. She betrayed the Queen by refusing her order to kill your children."

"I don't care! They can kill her if they want!" frowned Mickey when they heard another voice.

"We do care!" in the door the two kids stood.

"Emily, Zuritan. You heard..." started Mina.

"...every single word." nodded Zuritan. He glared at his father with red eyes "You must save her!"

"Bah, and why should I do that?"

"Because we ask it." now Emily stepped ahead "Daddy, we know you hate her for those she had done, but Molly is not that evil. She befriend with us..."

"Only to fool you!" cut her word Mickey "She just used you..."

"No, she didn't!" shouted Zuritan "She not fooled any of us, but she was the only one who understood me. Father! I never asked anything from you because I never deeded, but now I want you help and save Molly. Please, I beg you!" for everyone's surprise the boy knelt down and deeply bowed. So did Emily next to her.

Mickey was out of guard, didn't know how to react on the kids' action. He changed a confused look with Mina, hen sighed sharply.

"Oh great... Fine. I help. Bu don't think it changes anything."

"Yay thank you father!" cheered up the kids.

"I go with you if you want." Ozzie placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"Thanks, I'll need every help. Your one either." glanced Mickey at the small mice.

"We will do our best, my lord." nodded Bernard and Bianca.

"Then saddle the fastest horses! We go immediately!" ordered the Count to his servants.

Few minutes later two black horse were waiting for them outside the castle. Mickey and Ozzie vault and the two rode away to save the Huntress from the Evil Queen.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 10

Frozen Heart Chapter 10.

Mickey and Ozzie traveled to the south, guided by the two mice. No matter what kind of land they went through they passed it with ease and the reached the dead territory less in a day.

"I still can't believe I do this." grumbled the Count to himself on the whole travel.

"Think about your kids." answered next to him Oswald.

"Don't tell me… I hate when they use those big puppy eyes, and beg…"

"Hey, they just not want to lose a 'friend', if we can call her that… I bet you would do the same if something happens with me."

"Of course! You're my best buddy!" Mickey answered.

"See? This is exactly the same." noted Ozzie.

"My lord, we're almost there." told them Bernard as he peeked out from Ozzie jacket's pocket.

Behind a hill they finally noticed the enormous castle. The two halted their horses and looked at the land in front of them.

"So this is that famous Queen's home." hummed the rabbit loud.

"Better if we continue on foot." said the Count and hopped down.

They sneaked closer to see the great bridge and the undead warriors guarding it. High in the sky goons and other kind of minions patrolled.

"What the heck are those creatures?" grimaced Mickey pointing at the guards.

"Zombies… how much I hate them." frowned Ozzie.

"We need to go inside somehow…"

"Let's just kick them in the ass. Teach them a lesson!" sounded a new voice from behind. Mickey and Ozzie rolled around ready for battle but they only found a small boy standing near.

"ZURITAN!" they shouted at the same time in surprise.

"What the heck are you doing here? And how…" Mickey just blabbed in confusion.

"I hid in the pack." pointed at the horses Zuritan.

"Get back home now!" hissed the Count.

"No way! I want to help you!" said back the boy. Ozzie needed to pull their ears to make them quiet.

"Shut up you two, or they will notice us." whispered the rabbit then turned to the kid "And what were you thinking Zuritan?"

"As I said, I want to help you." answered the kid.

"It's not a game!" barked Mickey angry.

"But it's too late to bring him back." told his friend Ozzie.

"Please let me come. I'm strong." stated Zuritan determinated.

"No you not!" frowned his father "You stay here with Bernard and Bianca while we not come back. It's an order! Let's go Ozzie."

"Man… your son is more troublesome than mines, and I have some of them…" noted Oswald as they left the others behind and went closer to the castle.

"And I have no clue from where he inherited it." huffed Mickey as he barely calmed just down "Let1s concentrate on our work. You take care about the zombies, I catch one of those flying minions. Maybe it can give us some information."

"Sure thing." nodded Ozzie.

He knelt in position, aiming his gun at the undead creatures and pulled the trigger. The missile hit the zombie right between the eyes. It shouted when holy water splashed onto its skeletal body and burnt its essence. Then a smaller explosion torn the body apart. The other guard followed it just a moment later.

"Nice shot, Ozzie." said Mickey, then he noticed a minion nearby who watched the zombies' 'death'.

It opened its mouth but had no time to alarm because suddenly dark claws of energy grabbed it's throat and pulled the creature to the ground.

"Eeeeeeh help, help! Intruders! Help!" tried to scream, but only some rattle left it's mouth.

"Shut up vermin!" a person appeared next to the minion, a black mouse.

"Wh… who are you… and what you want…? Please don't kill me!" whined the goon.

"How pathetic. You already scared it, Mick." sighed Ozzie as he just arrived.

"Better than nothing." answered Mickey then dragged the creature closer with his dark energy "Now listen, minion…"

"Where you keep Molly! Tell or I kill you!" barked a tiny voice and Zuritan jumped at the goon, tugging it's ears.

"Eeeeee little demon!" cried the creature "I tell, I tell, just stop it!"

"Zuritan! What I told you?" Mickey grabbed the boy harshly.

"Yeowch! But I helped. See… it will tell us where we find her." wiggled the young mouse.

Ozzie hid a snicker into his palms, as he watched them bickering.

"Now listen. If you just make trouble…" started the Count.

"I'll behave, just let me go with you." answered Zuritan.

"Oh dear… your mother will kill me if something happens with you." rubbed his eyes annoyed Mickey.

"Can we go guys?" interrupted their talk finally Ozzie.

"Pffff yeah, yeah…" sighed the Count and glanced back down at the minion.

"You heard well the kid. Lead us to the Huntress!"

"Y-yes… as you wish…" the goon nodded hurry and started hopping toward the main gate.

The group hurried through the bridge and quietly entered the castle's hall. They hid in the shadows and looked around. Fortunately the hall was empty.

"She will be downstairs." the minion pointed to the left, where stairs went deeper into the castle "Just follow the screams."

The Count frowned, but nodded and they headed that way. Suddenly the minion grinned and let out a loud, alarming scream.

"Intruders! Intruders in the castle!" in the next moment it's head was chopped by Mickey's sword, but it was too late.

"That cursed little bastard. I needed to kill at the first time…" fumed the mouse. They heard shouts and other noises from every way.

"Hurry guys!" yelled Ozzie and they rushed downstairs.

Meanwhile in the prison Gaston stopped the torture when the alarm sounded. He put down the whip and glanced at the ceiling.

"It seems we have guests" he said "Maybe your friends came to save you?" grinned and glanced at a nearby person.

It was Molly cuffed by the arms hanging in the middle of the room. Her clothes were torn and bled by many wounds the hits caused on her. She panted a little but glared back at the wicked human with blazing eyes.

"I not have any friends, you moron…" she hissed.

"I think the contrary. But… we will see…" said Gaston and turned to greet his guests.

A minute later the door slammed open and the group entered. They saw various kinds of torturing instruments all over the walls and the place made them grimace.

"What a place…" muttered Mickey.

"Welcome in the chamber of torture! We were waiting for you." Gaston appeared near them with a maleficent grin.

The Count and Ozzie stood in position, when they heard a thud and a moan. The human grimaced and with a mutter he collapsed down. He had a huge knife stabbed in the back.

"Tssss… you always forgot I'm much smarter than you think." frowned a female voice and they noticed Molly standing behind the body, throwing up a key and catching in mid-air. Then she raised her eyes at the group "And you? What are you doing here?"

"Molly!" from behind the adults a young person rushed to her.

"Z-Zuritan? What are you doing here?" surprised the cat as the kid hugged her waist.

"Heh, I came to save you of course!" he answered, then turned concerned "You bleeding! Maybe this mortal hurt you?" bared his fangs a little. In the next moment he got a little blow on the head "Ouch! Why was that for?"

"You stupid brat!" barked Molly furiously "What you were thinking and coming here? You want to die?" she then glared at the other two "And how you two be that stupid to carry the boy along with you?"

"What? We're not stupid!" shouted back Mickey "It was my son who hid and we accidentally brought him!"

Molly frowned and wiped away some blood from her cheek. She then noticed Zuritan lowering his head.

"So… you not happy I want to save you?" he muttered on a soft voice "For a while I thought you're dead… I was broken… But, when I heard you're still alive… I couldn't stay at home and wait!" sniffed the boy, nuzzling into her clothes.

The female startled a little by his talk. She felt that little crack deep in her chest again, but didn't care about it. She reached down and patted the mouse's head kindly.

"Hey, it's okay now, I'm here." said Molly caressing the young boy "I'm sorry if I made you worried. Hey. Are you crying?"

"N-no, of course not!" mumbled Zuritan and quickly cleared his face.

"Better, a proud vampire never show its emotions!" smirked at him Molly "Now you must go! I'll take care about the guards" she told Mickey and Ozzie.

"We not go without you!" stated Zuritan.

"I not want to bicker about…" they heard the alarm and the shouts even louder. "They will find us… Hurry, follow me!" grabbed the kid's hand and rushed outside the chamber. Mickey and Ozzie followed them.

On the way back they met with a bunch of goons and zombies. Oswald shot the undead warriors with his special missiles, while the Count and Molly slashed down the smaller minions. Through the chaos they finally reached the top of the stairs and they arrived into the huge room. They panted a little by the endless run.

"This… is not the way… we entered." noted Ozzie, leaning his hands on the knees.

"We're almost out…" muttered the female cat when suddenly all the exits closed with a rumble and they heard an evil voice.

"There's no escape from here, intruders!" the Evil Queen appeared near the throne, keeping her eyes at the group.

Molly hissed and stood between the Witch and the others.

"Seems you finally brought me what I wished for." said the Queen devilish "Better later than never. And now… Give it to me." reached out her claws, pointing at the Count "Give me the powerful heart of Mickey Dragul!"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 11

Frozen Heart Chapter 11.

They all stood in position, face to face against the Evil Queen, who started this whole chaos. She seemed royal, but her aura was darker than the deepest pit. The Queen reached out her greedy claws, pointing at the group on the other side of the throne room.

"I want your heart, Mickey Dragul!" she spoke.

The others grimaced, Mickey clenched his fist and bared his fang.

"Just in your dream, hag!" shouted the Count and spit out.

"Fine then. Huntress! Kill them!" ordered the Queen. Molly stared at her seriously, hiding the young Zuritan behind her back.

"No."

"What did you say?" hissed the human.

"I said no! I won't be your pupped anymore!" replied the cat loud.

"Tsss you little pest. You will regret you disobeyed your Queen!" she flipped her fingers, whereof the doors opened and many zombies and goons marched in.

"Oh great." frowned Ozzie and pulled out his guns, Mickey readied his sword either.

"Kill them all!" bellowed the Queen and the minions attacked with a battle screech.

"Stay behind us!" the Count pulled Zuritan away to protect the boy.

The first zombies arrived meanwhile. Shots surrounded in the room and they collapsed to the ground, crumbled into as and armor crashed down. Ozzie grinned with steaming guns in the hands. He began to enjoy the battle.

It was the same with Mickey and Molly. The Count slashed three creature with one single move, using his dark energy on the blade. The Huntress leaped from a place to another really fast, behind her goons fell down dead. It wasn't a big thing for the three well skilled adult, but the minions just came without an end.

"We need to do something or they'll get us!" shouted through the chaos Ozzie.

"Shut up and continue the fire!" barked back Molly but the rabbit was right. No matter how many creature they killed, two more arrived in it's place.

"Is that hard to kill three animals?" sneered the Queen, by her voice the goons hunched their shoulders and trembled "Tss useless vermins. If you want to do something right, then do it yourself." said and from her robes she took out a silver dagger.

The minions chirped with scare and rushed away from the Witch, keeping distant from her and the intruders. The Queen murmured some magic words and something materialized in her hand.

"What does she doing?" raised a brow the Count suspiciously.

"Oh no..." Molly's eyes grew wide in fear "Everyone run! Run befor... aaaaaaaahhh!"her shout choked in a painful groan.

"Hm... The pact weakened. But I can fix it." hummed the Queen.

In her grip she hold a chained heart pulsating with blue aura. She touched the organ with the dagger and spelled a word, whereof the knife shined up. Around the heart many magical chains appeared, entangling it like small metallic serpents in a tight grasp. Molly grabbed her chest and screamed in pain.

"No... I don't want! N-no..." her voice was suddenly cut in the middle. Around them the minions stopped the battle and made a few step behind.

"What's happening?" muttered Zuritan startled.

"I don't like this..." said Ozzie then got a really bad feeling "Mick! Get away from her quickly!"

Suddenly they heard a chuckle from the cat and when she slowly raised her head, they noticed that wicked, devilish look, like the first time they met. Her eyes were blank yet maleficent.

"Someone is deserve to die." hissed the Huntress and grabbed her dagger.

"Huntress! I order you to kill the intruders and give me their heart!" commanded the Queen, the heart in her hand shined up.

"As you wish, my Queen." grinned the female and charged.

The Count yelped and rolled out her way, metal clanked as he avoided her slash with his sword. The dark energy engulfed his blade as his blood slowly heated up in the fight. Around them the minions shouted, encouraging the hypnotized Huntress.

"Nhh.. Stop you mad female!" sneered Mickey and pushed away the cat. She slid a stop and hissed.

"That hag..." growled Ozzie standing a bit further, keeping an eye on the creatures and protecting Zuritan at the same time "She's controlling her..."

"We must stop her somehow!" stated Zuritan confused by Molly's change.

"I know but how?" asked back the rabbit.

Metal sparkled and the two combatant snarling wrestled with each other. Mickey's eyes glowed blood red as his insticts took control over his mind.

"That's all you can do, Count?" said the Huntress and made another assault.

Her blade just missed Mickey's cheek, but the silver made him hiss painfully. He jumped behind holding a hand on his wound.

"You... now you made me really angry." said the Count, baring his killer jaws. A darker, vicious aura emitted from his body.

"Tehe... That's it, that's it! Be angry at me! Then it will be a bigger pleasure to tear out your heart." chuckled the Huntress.

Mickey let out a furious roar and charged at high speed, swinging his sword. The female ducked and punched up, managing to hit him hard on the chin. But suddenly the figure vanished and her wrist was grabbed from the other side.

"What the... behind me?" she startled then she was tossed against the wall, making a smaller crater in the surface. Molly let out a painful groan.

"Stop it! Father! Molly!" shouted Zuritan shocked. He tried to run there, but Ozzie hold him back.

"You can do nothing." stated the rabbit.

Molly collapsed to her knees and coughed out some blood. Her shoulders trembled but she clenched her claws and glared at Mickey with pure hatred.

"Don't force me to use my full power." stood above her the Count, around him, like a soft cloak, his dark energy floated. His eyes shined with blood lust.

"F... fool. No matter.. what you do... I kill you for.. my Queen..." rattled the Huntress, trying to stand up, but the previous attack drained too much power from her.

"Stop it Molly!" she heard a tiny yell and hands hugged her neck. The cat moaned and looked down, seeing a small kid close to her.

"W-what..? Get off me... pest..." Huntress hissed and tried to shake off Zuritan without success.

"Zuritan! Get away from her!" shouted Mickey worried.

"No way!" shook his head the boy. "I not want you hurt each other!"

"I... kill you... if you not... get out of my way..." rattled the female, keeping her eyes on the target still.

"No... you not like this. I know you're an awesome girl, Molly. I hate to say... but you like a friend to m!"

By the word Molly's eyes grew wide. Someone's voice echoed in her mind. Someone she almost forgot in the madness.

"Molly. Please promise me something." an old, kind face appeared in front of her.

"What is it, Huntsman?" heard her own, younger voice.

"You know, I won't live forever. There comes a time when I leave you."

"No, I not want you go! You're my only friend."

"Hehe, Molly. There are plenty of friends around the world."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you just need to find them. And remember, a friend can appear in any kind of form. Don't throw the chance away or you will regret it in your whole life."

"I not really understand it, but I promise."

"Good girl, my dear Molly..."

The shine slowly returned into Molly's eyes. She made a sharp moan as she came back to reality. Her blood thirst vanished, in the Queen's hand some chain broke off her heart.

"Z...Zuritan... what..." she muttered in confusion.

"Finally you back!" grinned the boy and nuzzled. His gesture made her blush a little. Molly glanced at him then at the Count.

"It seems... I made trouble again..." she said and slowly stood up, patting the kid's head "Thanks to you now I'm returned. I'm grateful you're my friend, Zuritan."

"Friend?" the young vampire surprised. Molly nodded with a weak smile.

"Yeah... and this time..." turned against the Queen, pointing her dagger at her "I won't betray my friends, I'll protect them with my life!"

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 12

Frozen Heart Chapter 12.

The wheel of fortune turned once again. The group, thanks to young Zuritan's help got back the Huntress from the false madness. She now stood against the Queen with dagger aiming at her fearless.

"Your spell won't affect me anymore, Witch!" shouted the cat determinative.

The Queen stared at them with rage and confusion. How could a little bastard break her spell? She didn't find any usable answer.

"You... how dare you..." sneered through her teeth the Witch. The female cat stood between her and her victims, ready to protect them.

"If you just try to hurt any of them..." hissed Molly.

"What you manage to do then? Kill me?" opened her arms the Queen.

"With pleasure" the cat shouted and attacked. She rushed at high speed toward the female.

"So... you want to give your life to them? So be it!" the dagger shined up in the Queen's hand and placed it close to the heart, murmuring spells.

The cat stopped when the pain stroke making her yelp. Her body was lifted up by invisible forces, moving her closer to the human. Molly struggled against the power, until the Queen not merged her claws into the heart. She screamed.

"Molly!" shouted Zuritan.

"Release her!" demanded Mickey and attacked with Ozzie on his side.

Suddenly a figure, Molly obstructed their path. The Queen used her as a shield, but still tortured the female.

"Grr... you damned hag!" sneered the Count.

"Hmm? Just not feel sympathy toward the one who almost killed you? Then what you think about this?" Molly's body, like a rag doll was tossed against the wall.

"No way!" it was Ozzie who jumped and caught the girl before she fell. The female trembled in his arms.

"Too bad... Then I crush your heart for betraying your Queen!" bellowed the Queen clenching her fist around the organ tighter.

"Kyaaa!" Molly let out a scream, she twisted and jerked in Oswald's arms, digging her fingers into her own chest. She could barely breath by the pressure.

"Stop it!" suddenly a small person rushed toward the Queen, passing by the minions. Zuritan, before anyone could react, jumped at the human's arm and merged his fangs into the flesh.

"AAAAHH!" the Queen let out a horrific scream. The heart fell out from her grasp and landed near the cat and Ozzie.

Molly weakly opened her eyes and glanced at the throbbing, locked organ. She reached out her trembling hand slowly, until her finger not touched the heart. A big load of energy burst out in the next moment, breaking all the chains around it. Molly? With some help by Oswald, forced herself in a sitting position. The heart, radiating with a brighter aura flew up and approached to the cat. She opened her arms and embraced it, like a long lost friend. In the hug the heart phased through her clothes and with another flash it got the rightful place inside Molly's chest. The female moaned, the pressure was so strange she felt in her upper body.

"No, no.. NO! What have you done? You pest!" shrieked the Queen as she tried to get rid off Zuritan. The young boy hold on her arm tight, growling as she bit the flesh.

"I have enough of you. DIE!" the Witch raised the other hand holding the dagger and stroke.

The kid's eyes widened and let out a scream when the silver slashed his shoulder and back. The Queen took advantage and tossed him against the wall hard. He yelped and collapsed down.

"No... no..." Mickey was stunned when his biggest horror came true.

"Zuritan!" shouted Molly and, with some totter, rushed to the kid.

Zuritan whined and trembled as he laid on his belly. His whole back was covered in blood and the skin sizzled were it made contact with the blade.

"What an annoying vermin!" spit the Queen annoyed, then she felt a strong, deadly presence. He raised her head and noticed the source.

Around Mickey, like a living black fog, his dark energy pulsated, emitting an ominous aura. His whole eyes turned red, his mouth torn into a snarl, showing his huge killer fangs. He clenched his clawed fingers.

"I... kill... YOU!" howled full with rage and blood lust.

Suddenly he vanished and after a moment, the Queen's body was slashed into half by the Count's claws. She tottered behind surprised, but didn't fell down.

"I felt this..." she said, and for everyone's shock her body regenerated.

"H-how this can be?" stunned Ozzie with dropped jaw.

"She... I can't believe this. The Queen is a heartless too..." stammered Molly as she tried to stop the bleeding on the young boy.

Mickey snarled and attacked again, his mind was covered in red cloud. Nobody could stop his fury. The Queen, mo matter how strong he charged, she remained alive. Then the female stepped to the left and slashed with her blade. The Count yelped and jumped behind, glaring at her.

"I have enough of this game! Let's finish it fast." the Witch's dagger shined again and said another spell. From the shelf a wooden box flew down into her hand.

After a moment of silence they heard a loud growl. Around them the minions let out a frightened chirp and retreated quickly.

"Now what's happening?" raised an ear Ozzie, holding his guns tighter.

"Damn, she just not call 'that'?" Molly gulped.

"Call what?"

"Prepare your weapons, bunny boy!" she shouted and aimed her daggers either "This will be a hard round!"

The growl now sounded closer, followed by heavy bumps, that echoed in the room. A moment later one of the doors vanished in a great rumble with a part of the wall. From the dust a creature appeared, that made even the raging Mickey startle.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 13

Frozen Heart Chapter 13.

The throne room was covered with choking dust, they could see nothing. From the cloud deep growls sounded as the creature entered. As the dust slowly faded away they saw three pair of red, glowing eyes and three snarling jaws.

"Kill them, my pet!" ordered the Queen.

The beast lunged out the gust, Mickey needed to jump away, just in time. The place he stood a moment ago was now crashed by huge paws. The monster barked with it's three head.

"C-Cerberus?" shouted up Ozzie with surprise and shock "How the heck you took away this monster from Hades?"

"Eh... don't ask it." flattened her ears Molly awkwardly. Cerberus tensed his muscles before he charged again, snapping his jaws after the Count.

"Out of my way, pup!" yelled Mickey and he attacked back.

"Count, don't kill him!" shouted him the cat "He's under hypnosis like I was!"

"Then do you have any idea what to do?" asked Ozzie, as she fired at the beast. His missiles knocked off the fur.

"I have!" she pointed at the shelf on the other side of the room "We can't kill the Queen, we must destroy the heart first!"

"Are you nuts?" barked the rabbit.

"I know but I need to try." said back Molly, then knelt down to the trembling kid "Please hang on a little more, Zuritan. I'll come back fast." caressed his sweating cheek before she turned away.

"Bunny boy! Take care of the kid and keep the Cerberus busy."

"H-hey! I can't do them together!" frowned Ozzie but kept shooting at the beast.

Cerberus hissed as he faced against the rabbit, while Molly sneaked in the shadows, approaching to the wall. Meanwhile the Count kept the Witch busy with his furious attacks.

"Mick! I need some help here!" shouted Oswald as he just avoided the sharp fangs.

He used his explosive missiles, but they had no effect on the monster, just annoyed him. Mickey frowned but jumped away from the Queen, shot out his energy like black ropes. They curled around Cerberus's mouths, making the heads muffle and tried to shake off the muzzles.

"Something else or I can finally kill this hag?" growled still in fury.

"I can handle this now." Ozzie nodded, then pulled out ropes from his jacket "Why I didn't think about this earlier?" hummed and began to swing the hooked and above his head.

Meanwhile Molly arrived to the throne and looked upon the shelf. She sighed and began to climb as stealthy as she could. At the moment the Queen didn't notice her, she was busy by giving orders to Cerberus.

"Don't just stand there! You're a beast, not a pup. Kill them!" screeched the human. Cerberus growled as he slowly shook off the muzzle, but when he tried to step ropes tangled his feet and tripped.

"Oh yeah!" grinned Ozzie.

Now Mickey distracted the Queen, swinging his sword to slash her into pieces. His blade made deep cut over her chest, but unfortunately the wound immediately healed.

"Damn... where is it... where is it?" Molly climbed higher, looking for the heart. Once her eyes were caught on a fine box with an arrow and bow symbol.

"Huntsman..." she muttered and reached to the case. As she stretched her foot slipped and one box fell down with a thud.

"What?" the Queen rolled around and her eyes met with the cat's. "You again? Cerberus!" the dog stood up even more angry and turned his head that way.

"Whoops..." flattened her ears Molly and jumped to the right in time. Cerberus's face just crashed into the shelf where she hung a moment ago. The cat yelped and climbed higher.

"Catch her! Rip her bones!" yelled the Queen.

"Molly!" Mickey finally got back his mind enough to think clear.

"Count! We must find the Queen's heart!" shouted down the Huntress, kicking away the monster's nose "Just help me out!"

"With pleasure." the mouse grew black wings and flew up to accompany her, hitting and slashing the beast's jowl. Cerberus whined but continued his rages. Molly crawled almost the top as she was looking for the right box.

"Where is it..." she muttered.

As she rummaged between the boxes she noticed one hiding behind another. Molly reached out moaning, until she couldn't grab the wooden case. When she pulled it out, the cat noticed a crown symbol on the dark wood.

"Found it!" a grin appeared on her face as she shouted and showed the box.

Suddenly the shelf trembled under her when Cerberus crushed in. The box, like many others fell down. The cat yelped and tried to catch the case, but it was out of reach. She almost lost her balance. It was Mickey who caught her and dragged away before Cerberus snapped it's jaw again.

"Uh... thanks." sighed Molly and landed on the floor.

"I kill you before you find it!" now the Queen came, attacking with her dagger. The cat ducked and rolled out the way.

"Count, hurry get the heart, I distract her!" she said and attacked back.

"Really funny... And which one?" barked back Mickey.

"Nghh... it has a crown symbol." huffed the Huntress dodging the Witch's strikes.

"Crown symbol... hmm..." the Count rummaged between the boxes, then he felt something dripping over his shoulder "Eww... what the heck is this?" she grimaced and touched something slime and sticky.

"Mick! Behind you!" yelled Ozzie. Above the Count Cerberus stood and drooled.

"Oh... dammit!" he groaned and jumped aside, before the jaws could crush him. Oswald joined and punched the dog with his metal fist. The monster whimpered but shook off the rabbit. He moaned and slid a stop.

"Hurry Mick! I keep him busy for ya!" he told the Count and charged.

Meanwhile Molly hold up the Evil Queen, swinging her dagger hurting the human. The Witch groaned but the magic spell always kept her unharmed. The cat hissed and moved a bit behind as she tried to avoid her furious strikes. She was getting tired off the previous torture, heavily gasped for air.

"Count!... I can't... take it too... long..." she tried to urge the mouse.

"Just give me one more minute!" shouted back Mickey as she searched in the pile. "Damn, where is it?"

"Hurry dude!" said Ozzie as he was chased by Cerberus.

Mickey bit his bottom lips as he tossed aside the cases with increasing stress. Suddenly he noticed something on a box he just grabbed. On the silver lock there was a crown carved in. His eyes widened and a grin crept across his face.

"I found it!" yelled and picked up the case.

"Destroy it! Quickly!" screamed Molly.

"No! Don't dare you touch it!" bellowed the Queen and with a harsh movement tossed the cat away, rushing toward Mickey to kill him.

The Count glanced at the approaching Witch then back at the case. He got a serious face again. Mickey stood up and aimed his sword that was engulfed in black energy again.

"This is for hurting my son!" roared and in the next moment he stabbed the blade deep into the wood. The Queen stopped in middle of her movement.

"Noo... It's impossible! Curse you Count!" he shouted as her skin cracked like a mirror. The Witch touched her cheek with a trembling hand.

"My beautiful face! How could you... AAAAH!" with one last scream her body shattered and with a great explosion of light she blew into smithereens.

Mickey covered his head, not to hurt by the shards. On the place where the Queen stood only a pile of broken glass remained with a crown on the top.

"I... It's over?" blinked Molly as she stood up.

The dagger next to the shards shined up, as well the boxes. The ones, that contained a heartless's heart opened up and they flew out like small blue comets, going after their owner. One heart entered into Cerberus. The dog froze for a moment then shook his head and vanished in a puff of smoke. The remained, dead hearts sizzled and turned into ash.

"Her curse is broken..." whispered Ozzie with awe.

"Finally... after many years of suffer..." sighed Molly, then she gasped, like who forgot something and rushed to the other side of the room.

She found there the suffering Zuritan. He was so pale and his whole body trembled. He could barely breath as he sat in a puddle of blood.

"Oh Zuritan." she gasped and knelt next to him. The others hurried there too.

"Son..." Mickey's voice choked seeing the kid in this condition. Molly bit her lips frustrated then began to unbutton her vest and shirt.

"Silly kid. I told you not to follow..." grumbled on a sad voice and pulled down her shirt, showing her bare neck and shoulder.

The adults' jaw dropped a little, and they needed to turn away not get a nosebleed. Zuritan half opened his eyes and looked upon the female.

"W...what..." rattled weakly.

"Shhh don't talk..." hushed Molly and as gently as she could sat the kid onto her lap. "Let me help you." moved away a little hair, revealing her throat. The boy's eyes grew wide a little in shock.

"N...no..." tried to shake his head but he was so weak.

"It's okay. I let you do it because I trust you, my friend." smiled at him the cat kindly then slowly lifted him and placed his head near her neck.

"I...I not w-want..." stammered Zuritan scared and tried to refuse.

"Don't be stupid. I owe you my life and now I give back your kindness." said Molly and gently forced his mouth open and made him bite her neck. She moaned when the tiny fangs merged into the flesh, but didn't mind it.

Zuritan struggled a little, but when hot, salty blood dripped into his mouth he couldn't held back a swallow. With the first gulp his vampire instincts awakened and he started drinking from the tasty liquid. Molly sighed with a blush, her tail trembled as she gave her virgin blood. The more Zuritan sucked out, the better he healed. After a minute or two he got back his strength and the wound vanished from his back. Just before he lost control over instincts he closed his eyes and with a gasp pushed him off her neck. Both he and Molly panted heavily, the cat was a bit pale.

"See?" she muttered and hug the boy softly "I'm fine. How do you feel?"

"Much... better. Did I hurt you?" asked Zuritan worried.

"I've had worse." reassured him with a smirk the female.

"Zuritan..." now Mickey went closer and hugged the boy tight "Oh son! I was so worried!" cried the mouse.

"Nghh father... you crushing me!" groaned Zuritan as he wiggled in his father's arm.

Ozzie laughed as he helped up the exhausted Huntress. She meanwhile took back her shirt and handed the vest to the mice.

"Here." offered for the boy "You can't travel with torn and bloody clothes."

The young one flushed but accepted the vest. Several minutes later they stepped out the castle, leaving all the horror and the shattered Queen behind.


	15. Epilogue

Frozen Heart Epilogue.

A day passed since Mickey and the others defeated the Evil Queen. They all returned to the Dragul castle, where Mina waited them with worry. When they arrived she hugged her mate and son tight, then grabbed their ears and shouted how stupid they could be. Ozzie snickered a little, Molly nervously stood but smiled too. She hold a hand on a small band-aid around her neck.

"At least everything is back to normal, right?" grinned at her Oswald.

"Fortunately yes." nodded the female, watching the family with sad eyes.

Zuritan hardly moved out from his mother's arms and glanced around.

"Huh? Where is Molly?" asked.

"She was here a moment ago." blinked Ozzie.

"Hmpff! Better if that female leaves. She was only a treatment for us." fumed Mina a little. The boy shot an angry look at her and rushed away.

The Huntress slowly walked on the road, leaving the castle behind. The chilly wind made her tremble, so she pulled closer her jacket when she heard sounds in the wind. She sighed as she recognized the voice but tried to not care about it.

"Molly! Molly, please wait!"

"Get lost kid!" she shouted and turned to see a panting Zuritan behind her.

"Y...you wanted to leave, without any word?"

"That's the best for all of us. I made too many trouble."

"I don't care what you have done."

"Hmpf... nice try from a kid..." answered Molly "But now our ways separating..."

"Please don't go! I not want..."

"Life is suck. Get accustom it."

"But..." Zuritan tried.

"Please... not make things harder." whispered sadly the cat "I not want to be a burden for you."

"You never be a burden." the kid went closer and softly hugged her waist. Molly startled, but after a moment hesitation she sighed and closed him into a warm embrace.

"Will I see you again?" asked Zuritan glancing upon her. The female not answered at first.

"Maybe..."

"You promise?"

"Promise what?"

"That we will meet again." Molly flattened her ears, then got an idea. She reached into her jacket and took out a small leather weapon case.

"Here..."

"What is it?" raised a brow the boy. Molly pulled it a little, showing one of the silver dagger. Zuritan yelped and jumped behind.

"I give it to you." she offered the weapon.

"B-but it's silver!" he trembled.

"No need to worry." reassured him Molly "The grip and the case is covered with unicorn pelt I hunted by myself. Its magic will protect you from the silver's touch. Try it."

Vacillating, and scared of the feared metal Zuritan slowly touched the weapon. He didn't feel any pain.

"See?" smiled the Huntress "Now it's yours. Take as my promise. No matter what will happen, once the daggers find each other, and we will meet again." showed the other half of the twin blade and touched the the kid's one. Zuritan blinked at her, then nodded.

"I'll waiting for the day" he said.

"Very well. Now, better if I go."

"Where do you go?"

"Who knows? I let my feet lead my way." she turned around and began to walk.

"Take care! And don't forget your promise or I kill you!" shouted after her Zuritan.

Molly chuckled then raised her dagger waving. Slowly her figure turned smaller, until she vanished in the distance. Zuritan stood still, watching as she leaves, but he wasn't sad. Somehow, he felt, or someway, but he will see his friend once again.

THE END


End file.
